Be my master
by Oliv-san
Summary: After breaking up with Stefan, Elena isn't able to deal with her emotions. When she pays Damon an unexpected visit, she asks the older Salvatore for something what is going to totally change their relationship. /role-play.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**This is a role-play between my and my friend. Honestly, I have watched only two episodes of VD, but she has told me lots of characters, and generally what happened in the serie, so I'm not total ignorant. **

**The first chapter is quite short, but it's just the beginning of our fun, guys.**

**Feel free to leave reviews, or give a fav/follow. I love to know if anyone likes my written stuffs.**

**RP was written in Polish, then translated into English.**

**We do not own anything, only idea of the plot.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Elena, what's happened?" it was the question that the maiden heard from the raven-haired Damon. The impetuous vampire was standing in front of her in the doorway of his gloomy bedroom, looking her face round with a confused look in his eyes. His visit shocked him, but it wasn't the only emotion he felt; Damon was worried, but he tried his best to not show that feeling, forcing his voice to sound as ironically as normally. On first sight it was obvious that something was wrong; the young vampire girl never came to him in the middle of the night. Why he couldn't resist the impression that the situation had something in common with his younger brother Stefan? Since the couple got back together, there were run-ins between them nearly all the time. Everything had changed, when Elena had became a vampire. She had changed; she wasn't her old self anymore. Stefan had tried to help her find her feet in the new life, to keep her personality, and be the same Elena Gilbert in the new world. It had not been easy to Elena who had found the younger Salvator's behaviour as overprotective and overzealous, but she had not wanted to worry him. She had prefered to pretend that everything had been alright, grinning and bearing it. One day her hoax had come to light, what had started another fight with Stefan. Even if she had never come to him to talk about his brother before, Damon felt that that time it was different. His curiosity was growing with every moment of silence; Elena still didn't say anything, she was just looking at him, and he couldn't describe her expression in any other word, but only 'mysterious'. Maybe she seemed to be unresponsive, but Damon noticed any enigmatic on her face. It made him confused, what he couldn't stand any longer. All of a sudden, he grabbed her shoulders, and pulled her close to himself. "Damn, Elena," he whispered with annoyance, looking in her big, beautiful, dark eyes, "can you tell me at last, what's wrong, or are you going to just stand like this till the morning? It's about Stefan, isn't it?" the last question he added after few seconds, lowering his voice. He loosened his grip; the atmosphere was heavy enough, and he decided to relieve the tension. "Did he made you eat squirrels once again?" he questioned with his typical irony, what was amusing to him.

He felt that Damon was the only one person who could help her. The despair tearing her from inside was too unbearable, and only he was capable of soothing her. She wanted him to calm her down. Comfort her. Not anyone else, not even Stefan; only Damon. But... Wasn't it a betrayal? She did not have to be with Stefan to find it that way. She pressed her both hands to her mouth; sharp teeth almost cut the bare skin, though it was the only way to stop her hands from shaking. "Damon..." his name was the only thing she was able to say. Her dark eyes were watching him carefully, a mixture of desperation and confidence in them. He contrast that was shining in them matched perfectly to the opposites permeating her soul. The feelings which possesed her were to hard to handle them on her own. She heard the vampire's words, but she didn't recognize them; they were too blurred, vanished in the ether the same as everything else. There was only Damon, his raven hair, blue eyes, muscular figure, and there was no any important thing. "Damon," she repeated, but that time the tone of her voice sounded more self-confident. "I'm aware that what I am doing now is just an insolence... To him, to you... But please... I'm begging you, help me."

"Come in," he said shortly as a response to her request; Damon couldn't hide the disturbed expression which appeared on his face. There was a tune of dismay in his voice, same as curiosity – he really didn't know what to think about Elena's statement. He was worried about her, but on the other hand he was triumphing inside; she was asking for a help him, not his brother. It was another thing he did not want to show. His feelings were a kind of weakness, and the vampire never wanted to be seen as a weak one. People found him as a badass, and it was who he wanted to be. Damon always froze, when he was imagining that someone could realize that is wasn't all truth about him, that, even if he loved to be a vampire, he missed his human life. He couldn't indulge in bare himself, but Elena was the first one who started to change him. Even if very slowly, because he still was not going to show her his real self. When she stepped in, Damon closed the door behind her, and pointed the bed. Following her, he waited until Elena sat down, then joined her by her side. "So, Elena..." the man said slowly, calmly. "Tell me. What can I do for you?"

The girl sat down on the bed, and pulled her knees to her chin. Thoughts were crowding in on her, making a blurred picture of everything she wanted to tell him. Too many things she just longed to confess, which at the same time did not fit to be said out loud. Alought she was determined to get a help from Damon, there was still something inside Elena which did not let her express her feeling in a way she wanted to. A shame? A fear of being rejected? She couldn't define it exactly, but the force of emotions that tormented her made the vampire lady dreadful. "Be my master...", she whispered finally. Elena hung his head, not able to look at the man next to her. "Be my master, and let me be your pupil. I want to learn how to reject every feelings, rules... The same as you did." Damon impressed her. He wasn't tormented by emotions like his brother was, and she was jealous of that skill. Damon was composed, always cool and ironical. He was the person the young vampire desired to be. She did not see any other way to deal with such contradictory feelings which were burning her from inside.

Damon got speechless; his pupils dilated with a surprise. He couldn't believe what Elena had told him. She used to be a warm-hearted person, and now she wanted to turn all those feeling off? It was really shocking for the older Salvatore. Of course, he knew she was not that old Elena anymore after becoming a vampire, but he would have never expected Gilbert could have asked him for such radical thing. And it did not make him happy at all. There was other abilities he wanted to teach her, especially self-control with feeding by human blood, but switching emotions off would have been the last spot on the theoretical list. Quite the opposite, he wanted her to feel, to love. Without emotions, she would have been just a ruthless bloodsucker, and it would have not been Elena he desired to know, and he was not going to help her become that monster. Damon still remembered too well, when Stefan had turned into emotionless fright, ready to hurt even the immediate ones. The vampire saw how hard the situation was for Elena who was not even looking at him. Damon got closer to her, and grasped her chin to make their eyes meet. He sighed deeply, but did not say anything for a longer moment, just staring at the beautiful dark colour. "Listen, sunshine," he said finally, and the unexpected tenderness in his voice surprised even him, "Its' the most stupid idea I've ever heard. You cannot just get rid of that what's the most precious in you. Only your humanity keeps you altogether. I can teach you how to not show your feelings, and weakness. Self-control, Elena. You will get to know how to use hypnosis, but do not turn your emotions off..."

That sudden affection surprised Elena. She could not understand his behaviour; all the time she was sure that if someone was capable of understanding her need, it was Damon. He was the same, he was the person she wanted to be. Cool, not tormented by any unnecessary emotions. She did not move to avoid his touch, but it confused her. It did not sound like Damon he knew, and it crossed her mind if he didn't just poke fun of her. On the other hand... He sounded really serious. Even carefully. Looking into his blue eyes, she nearly halted her breath. "Why?" she asked barely audible. Something in his voice moved her, even if at the same time the girl was angry with him. He did not understand anything. Elena did not want to conceal her feelings, it was meaningless. It would have not help her, because the only thing she wanted was just throw the emotions out of her mind. The vampire was thinking about it as about only possible way to get the longed calm. "Why don't you want to help me?" the sharp voice surprised even Elena. "I can't stand it any longer, why can't you understand? I just want it to end..." She turned her back to him, and rested her forehead against her knees. Damon's reaction was not what she counted for, not what she expected to hear. Was Damon going to be another of Salvatore brothers who let her down?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all follows and the fav! I like you, guys, and I hope you'll like this chapter.**

* * *

He did not care how much Elena was irritated, the same as he did not care about her anger she felt after his denial; Damon was not going to do what she wanted him to. He could be the bad one, he could hurt people, but not her. He would have never let her to all the awful things he did. She was too important for him, and his feelings towards her did not make him capable of turning her emotions off. Elena was the only reason why Damon had stopped being so ruthless, why it had become important to him to be someone more than just a heartless badass. For her, he wanted to be a better person. And now he was supposed to take away all the most precious matters she was keeping inside? A compassion, a passion, a desire to helping the others? No way. "Because I'm such an egoist, Elena. The damned egoist who do not care about your wantings, who do not listen to you, when you want to do something stupid. It's the worst thing you can do, don't you see that? I will not help you become an abomination," even if his voice sounded serious and firmly, there were still the notes of tenderness and care. Damon saw her condition, and, altought he didn't agree with her request, he was going to make her feel better in the other way. "Look at me, Elena," he whispered, "I'll help you, tonight you will feel better... I promise, just trust me."

He was annoying her. Damon didn't realize how much he was annoying her. Elena wanted to hit him, shout at him, do anything what would have got him across, and thrown that stupid gentleness out of his voice. Why all of a sudden he decided to behave like Stefan? "Your kindliness make me sick, Damon," she said barely audible; whereupon she bit her lower lip almost to blood. The young vampire did not understand why she was stopping herself from doing everything she desired at that moment. Maybe because she really needed his help, and Damon sounded as self-confident, as he really knew what to do. She was not going to follow his request, nonetheless when she spoke yet again, the anger disappeared from her voice that became emotionless; even if lots of emotions were still burning her from inside. "Do what you want. But if you want to poke fun of me, or tease me instead of helping... Do not dare."

Damon shrugged his arms, and his lips formed into a grim smile. The vampire seemed to be totally untouched by her sharp words, and it was actually a true; he didn't concern himself with Elena's explosion of irriation. As usually, was was able to stay calm, there were not many issues capable of bothering him. But when he really got angry, it was better to stay out of the way. And Elena just could not make him furious, especially when he knew, that she wasn't the one who was right. "Are you done?" He asked quietly with his typical tone of the voice. He raised his eyebrows, adding loosely, "You cannot be angry, relax." Her peace was the most important for him at that moment. He ignored her last words, as though she had not told them. "I know what might help you... Blood."

How did he do that? It was amazing and devastating at the same time. Damon's some words were enough to calm her down, and she stopped to be angry with him at once. His peace cleared the atmosphere between them, though she was not going to admit it out loud. There was still a pugnacity inside her, same as all contraditory emotions, which did not let her be totally submissive towards the man. "What about that blood?" She asked coldly.

"I'll go to the cellar for it," he answered with milder voice, gettin up from the bed. Damon headed the door, but when he touched a handle, he turned to face Elena yet again. "All you need is have some fun, Elena. For so long you are tormented by too much sadness and sorrow. If you want my help, believe me, the entertainment will be an excellent medicine." He did not give her any opportunity for answer; after those words, he disappeared behind the door. On his way to the basement, Salvatore could not stop thinking about her, and their conversation. He was worried about her; she was bothered by so many negative emotions, it was obvious she dreamed about turning them off. Damon understood that feeling; he had had the same lots of times, he even really switched his humanity off. But he never would have let her do it as well; the man hoped that night would have been able to change her mind, and realize something. When he finally reached the cellar, from the fridge he took some blood from their stocks, and came back to the bedroom.

She parted her lips to reply, but at that moment Damon just went out. A slight sigh left Elena mouth as she deflected, resting her back against the soft cover. The vampie lady smiled under her breath; so they were supposed to have some fun, weren't they? It sounded so ambigiuous... She did not remember the last time, when she had enjoyed herself. Stefan was always so serious, totally contrast of his brother. But... Damon's behaviour was really strange, as he lost his normal self. He never was so... caring, tender. She did not recognize him, but Elena liked that different Salvatore as well. Not hearing his footsteps for a longer while, the girl stood up, and reached the radio which was next to the bed. She was looking Damon's albums round, till she chose one of them, and turned it on. "What would you say for some Nickeblack?" Elena smiled archly.

When he was back in the bedroom, Damon noticed Elena's presence near to the radio at once. "Oh, you see? Music is such a great idea. Honestly, there's no good fun without any music," he said with a gladness in his voice. "Nickelback,huh? Maybe I would choose something more energetic, but as you want. According to your wish, Chad can while away our night, no problem," a cheerful tone played in his voice; Elena seemed to be in much better mood, and it calmed him down. The atmosphere stopped to be so heavy, and it was what he desired. Salvatore hoped it was the beginning of their fun; all he desired at that moment was make her feel happy, even if just a litte,

"Uhmm..." She murmured protractedly. Elena had not notied, when the man came to the room, but she gave him a grin, when all of a sudden he appeared next to her. The girl had no idea why, but Salvatore's presence really comforted her. Slowly, she got even closer to him, and put her hands on his shoulders. Elena skewed her head slightly, so her mouth were so close to Damon's ear. A soft purr left her lips, "So... What fun do you want to have?" She pulled herself away from the vampire, and when she felt the bed behind her, she sat down, crossing her legs.

Her sudden touch surprised him; Elena never showed him so much tenderness. Even if it was unexpected, Damon was not going to behave like it was something unnatural, deciding to let it without any words. The vampire smiled rakishly, feeling her warm breath beside his ear, and inhaled her inviting scent. For a short while it was really blissfully. "At the beginning, let's drink." When Elena sat down, the man headed the bar, where from he took two glasses. He filled them with some blood, and gave one of them to Elena, "Please, take it."

The vampire lady laughed quietly, taking the glass from her companion. For a moment she was watching the red liquid in such an emotionless way; her good mood disappeared in just one second. "It is the human blood, isn't it?" Elena asked rhetorically, the tone of her voice was barely audible. "Stefan never let me drink that." The recollection of the younger of Salvatore brothers lightened up the little sparkle of anger in her soul. No, Gilbert did not want to think about him. It wasn't the reason, why she had come to Damon. She wanted to throw Stefan out of her mind, her memory, and her heart, the same as he desired to do that with emotions he still caused. Without unnecessary thinking, Elena drank almost all blood from her glass at once. The red trickle was running down her chin, but the girl totally did not care about something so insignificant. "More," she whispered, pulling the glass out towards Damon.

"There is no Stefan, and I'm not like him, so you can do that," saying those words, the ironic expression came to his face, same as the tone of his voice. Damon got furious every time when Elena mentioned his brother, his bans, and when she worried about them. Nonetheless he decided to just stay quiet; his comments would only make her more upset. When the girl grasped the glass, and took a gulp, he drawled, "Bravo, good girl," and laughed slightly. When she noticed the blood on her chin, Damon got serious, and moved closer to Elena. Reaching for the trickle, he brushed it away with his finger. He did it quickly, still a little afraid he could scary her with bolder actions, and it was something he definitely did not want. After her request, Salvatore take the glass from Elena's hands, and gave her the second one, "Here you are."


	3. Chapter 3

Damon tittered after the girl's words. He found her question funny; she ordered him to drink the blood from the glass? Salvatore would have done it anyway. It was something he never had to be forced to. Damon rolled his eyes, and said with his typical tone of the voice, "Don't worry about me, Elena. You know how I care of my nourishment. One glass less, or more... No difference, but if you want it so badly..." He pressed the glass to his lips, then took a big gulp of blood. "Are you happy now?" he asked with an audible amusement in his voice. When Elena started to dance, Damon spontaneously grabbed her waist, and pulled her close to himself. Now they were dancing together, he behind her, softly rocking her body rhytmically.

When Elena slipped his hands under her shirt, Damon looked at her with a gleam in his blue eyes; he did not expect that sort of action. Maybe he should have protest because of his younger brother, but there was no cell in his body capable of doing it, the vampire desired her too much, and for too long. Salvatore drew closer to the girl, and nuzzled his face to her dark hair, inhaling her scent. "Och, Elena," Damon whispered, sighing, "are you sure what you're doing?"

The vampire girl smirked under her breath, bitting her bottom lip in such a inviting way. So there was no Salvatore brother able to resist her. Slowly, she moved her fingers down through Damon's arm, whereupon turning around to the rhytm of music. Facing the man, Elena murmured into his ear. "It's not the way I'm gonna have some fun," she said quietly, brushing her teeth against his earlobe. "I'm hungry, Damon. Would you like to be a gentelman, and invite a lady for a dinner?" Elena laughed, and pulled herslef away from Salvatore, just to take a look at him with slightly raised eyebrow.

Damon sent her a gentle smile; it was so meaning, the way of letting her know that he got the suggestion about the dinner. It was another time that night, whilst Elena surprised him. At first – all those tender actions, and now? The unexpected wish to have some fun. Of course, the man knew very well what Gilbert meant. She wanted him to teach her self-control, because the fact she was longing for some fresh blood, streight from a vein, it was obvious. Natural vampire thing. But it was still a bit strange that she wanted it so suddenly; recently she had not wanted to even talk about blood Damon was used to drink. Since Salvatore realized that Elena had to be really desperate, he just could not say 'no' to her. Besides, he was always sure that she should have dared to just try. If she was a vampire, she had to behave as one. "As you wish, mon Cherie," his voice sounded rakish. "It's a pleasue for me." Damon was excited with the fact that it was he who was going to tell her everything about being a real vampire, but he was still forcing himself to not show how much it affected him. The man was keeping his emotions only for himself... for now. That night belonged only to her.

Elena grabbed his hand. "Will you lead me with everything?" She asked, swaying her hips rhytmically. "You will be my master... and I will be your schoolgirl. Something I've never experienced with your brother, huh?" She whispered to his ear, all the time holding his hand. Even if due to her words, Damon should have dominated in their relationship, the young vampire girl was still bossy for the older Salvatore. "Stefan wouldn't be glad, would he? What do you think, my bloodsucker?" Elena raised her eyebrow provocatively. All of a sudden, she found herself agaist the wall. Gilbert rested her back over it, and – clenching her fingers on Damon's shirt – pulled him close to herself. She looked into his blue eyes, slowly licking her bottom lip.

Damon was staring at her with a fascination in his eyes, carefully watching Elena's every movement. He did not want to show it, but beside the girl his willpower was well below zero. Gilber made him need to look at her, touch her, pay all his attention to her. She just had to realize that, in other case she would have not come to him for a help. Damon would have never her; he could refuse everyone, but not Elena. When the vampire girl grabbed his hand, he interlaced their fingers at once, then his other hand went through her hair, stroking it gently. "Everything for you, mon Cherie," he answered with a smirk. When Salvatore heard her purr near to his ear, a pleasant shiver run down his spine. Elena pulled him even closer, and it was like a lighting a fire inside him. Damon was about doing something more, but then she mentioned his brother. It was like a slap for the older Salvatore. Meaningly, he pulled Elena away, and hissed a question with an irony, so typical for him, "Who cares? Let's better go, and don't waste more time. A night always passes very quickly." Not waiting for a reply, Damon opened the door of his bedroom.

She did not follow Damon, when he opened the door. Elena narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest, and chuckled. "It seems something touched you, mister Salvatore?" The girl muttered perversely. It was impossible to not catch the sudden change in the older Salvatore's behaviour. Elena slowly went towards the other, and, being in front of him, she run her fingertips across his cheek. "I had no idea that Stefan can make you an impotent," Gilbert murmured teasingly. She was not going to wait for the vampire's reaction; Elena get out of the room, and headed to the exit of the Salvatore's mansion. Being outside, she inhaled the fresh, summer air. The firmament with pleanty of shining stars was unnecessary for her to notice every detail without any problem; her sight as a vampire was perfect. Nonetheless the night was more charming with such a beautiful sky. "I have a craving for a damn handsome man," Elena whispered barely audible, when she sensed Damon's presence behind her.

He was just standing there like he was totally untouched by her words and gestures. Damon's face was expresionless, did not show any emotions. But in fact, Salvatore got really agitated, and angry. With her, because she just had had to mention that jerk. With Stefan, because even if he was not with Elena anymore, he was still able to ruin the older's evening with the young vampire lady. And it was not what he expected. Damon desired just one night alone with Elena, she and him, and no one else. Especially his younger sibling. But Gilbert still came back to Stefan, mentioning him in such a irritating way; Damon decided to ignore every another word connected with his brother. When Elena left the bedroom, and he was capable of hearing the sound of her heels on the front stairs, he realized that the girl had already get out of the mansion. "Damn, Elena," he cursed under his breath. With raising frustration, Damon punched the wall with all his force, but it did not help him to calm down. He felt that there was going to be too many emotions inside him. Salvatore knew he had to do something, in other case the night was leading to a totally disaster. And it was the last thing he wanted at that moment. Damon did not let Elena wait for him any longer, but he was not about leaving the room in typical way, too. He parted the heavy, maroon curtains, and with his vampire grance fell down to the garden. Then he noticed Elena. Of course she was able to hear him, she had a perfect hearing, but anyway, Damon was still right behind her, and did not move till the girl started to provoke him with her words. Then, with self-confident gait, he came to her and grabbed her waist, pulling her as close as possible. His another hand run through Gilbert's hair, and Salvatore crushed their lips together. At that moment, nothing else was important. Just this one while, sharing together. The only one thing capable of soothing him, erasing all negative emotions that burning their both from inside. Damon desired her for so long, at finally he got her in his arms – the rest depended only on Elena.


End file.
